Una confesión, un beso y una promesa
by NEKO RIZA MUSTANG
Summary: Riza creia haber encontrado al hermano menor que nuca tuvo en Alphonse Elric, pero ese dia se daria cuenta que jamas podria volver a ver su relacion igual one shot Al x Riza x Roy


Bueno este es el fic mas nuevo que he escrito, lo escribí especialmente como regalo de san valentin para una de mis neechans: Crystal_Alchemist_87 (recuerda hermanita que este fin es tuyo!) quien es fan del royai y aun mas fan de Aru, por eso es que hice este triangulo, que no resulta tan descabellado pues siempre he pensado que a Aru le gustan las mujeres adultas y parece que mas las rubias =w=

No intenten situarlo en la continuidad el anime o la película por que simplemente no embona nnU

Sin más los dejo leer:

**Una confesión, un beso y una promesa**

**By**

**Neko Riza Mustang**

Esa tarde el departamento de Riza Hawkeye se encontraba impregnado del gratificante aroma del curry que se sazonaba a fuego lento.

Fue una sorpresa que en la mañana de su día libre el menor de los Elric se presentara apenado a pedir consejo para mejorar en ese guiso, pero aunque tuvo que cambiar por completo sus planes para ese día, accedió gustosa a ayudarle.

Desde varias semanas atrás que habían estado conviviendo mucho, pues Alphonse acudía a ella por diferentes motivos, pidiendo consejos o simplemente en una platica amena acerca de algún libro, y a ella le resultaba agradable su compañía, Riza no conocía la sensación de tener hermanos, pero pensó que le hubiera gustado tener un hermano como el.

-Quien era? –Pregunto Riza secándose las manos en el delantal al reunirse con Al en la sala, a donde el había corrido a contestar el teléfono

-Nada importante, numero equivocado- Respondió el con una amplia sonrisa

-Ya veo, bueno dejémoslo un rato mas en el fuego antes de probarlo, mientras serviré un poco de té, quieres?

-Claro

Riza sirvió dos tazas de té y coloco un plato con galletas, y ambos se acomodaron el la pequeña sala, Al se notaba de pronto nervioso y con exceso de color en el rostro, y un gran silencio se hiso presente.

-Te ocurre algo?- Riza se acerco preocupada, toda la mañana Al había estado muy tranquilo y parlanchín, era un cambio muy extremo

-No! Nada… estoy bien…no me pasa nada… es solo que… AUCH! – El acercamiento de Riza lo puso aun más nervioso, que termino metiendo el dedo pulgar en la bebida caliente

-Ten cuidado, traeré el botiquín

-No es necesario

-Seguro?

-Si, de verdad

-Al, estos días e notado que por ratos estas… algo raro, hay algo que te preocupe o que te moleste?

-No exactamente…

-si puedo ayudarte en algo, dímelo

-Entonces, me ayudarías con mi problema?

-Claro, después de todo somos amigos, no?

-Es verdad, entonces, me gustaría que me respondieras algo; Riza-san estas enamorada de alguien?

-EHHHH????- algo difícil de hacer es tomar por sorpresa a Riza Hawkeye, pero algo así definitivamente lograba ese resultado- Por que me preguntas algo así? –Desvió la mirada con las mejillas teñidas de rojo, escucho una pequeña risa por parte del Al

-Es que- Al miraba fijamente la taza de te- yo estoy enamorado, pero no se como decírselo, por que dudo mucho que me pueda corresponder

-Al… -trato de recuperar la compostura y poder levantar la mirada

-Riza-san, si yo me declarar ante ti… me considerarías un buen partido?

-Al eres un chico maravilloso- por fin pudo componer una sincera sonrisa y volver a verlo directamente al rostro- eres amable, sensible, y considerado, y muy capas de hacer feliz a cualquier chica, si no fuera por que soy bastante mayor para ti, ten por seguro que me habría gustado ser algo mas que tu amiga.

-Y no habría manera de ignorar ese "obstáculo" ? – Ahora Al la miraba directamente a los ojos con una gran decisión en su mirada, se levanto y dio un par de pasos hasta estar frente a donde estaba sentada, extendiendo su mano para colocarla sobre la de ella

-Al, yo…

En ese momento el timbre de la puerta sonó estrepitosamente, interrumpiendo el ambiente, Al retiro de golpe su mano y desvió la mirada, mientras Riza se levantaba rápidamente a atender al llamado, al abrir la puerta se encontró con la ultima persona que le parecía propia en esa situación

-General. Que hace aquí a estas horas?

-Riza fuera del cuartel deja los formalismos por favor – suspiro con un poco de desgane

-Lo siento, Roy… ocurrió algo?

-Llevo toda la mañana buscando los documentos que terminamos ayer, trate de llamarte por teléfono pero parece que la llamada no entraba

-Ya veo… olvide decirte que ya envié esos papeles, ya no tienes que preocuparte por ellos

-Ya veo, entonces supongo que es problema resuelto, oye, te veo con mas color del acostumbrado, te sientes mal?

-No, es que estábamos cocinando, y hace mucho calor en la cocina

-"Estaban"?- Roy se asomo y vio a Al jugando con black hayate dentro

-Buenas tardes Mustang-san- saludo sin mucha efusividad el rubio

-Hola Al! – Le pareció un poco extraño, pero pensó que era mejor no darle importancia y solo sonrió- ya veo, por eso huele tan bien!

-De seguro te saltaste el almuerzo para venir, por que no comes antes de regresar?

-Sera un placer, no hay nada mas delicioso que lo que tu preparas, además que así podre verte un rato mas con tu lindo delantal azul

-Nunca cambiaras – Riza suspiro

Aunque el ambiente seguía ligeramente tenso, los tres se sentaron a la mesa a disfrutar de la comida, Riza se sentía nerviosa por que tal vez Al podría reaccionar mal ante Roy, pero las bromas acerca de la estatura de Edward mantenía las risas en la mesa.

Finalmente Roy acepto con desgane que tenia que regresar al trabajo, y así una vez mas solos en la cocina Riza y Al guardaban los trastos en silencio, hasta que Riza pudo acumular valor para hablar

-Al, no es solo por la edad, es que te veo como un hermano y yo…

-Estas enamorada de Mustang?

-……… Si

-Ya lo sabia, pero igual quería intentarlo, por que eres la mujer mas hermosa y maravillosa que e conocido, y me arrepentiría si no me arriesgara

-Discúlpame…

-No tienes que pedir disculpas, solo quiero pedirte algo

-Dime, tratare de hacer lo que pueda

-Me darías un beso?

-….

-Un beso de hermanos por supuesto

-Claro

Riza de acerco a el para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero inesperadamente en el ultimo segundo este se giro de golpe recibiéndola con sus propios labios, la sorpresa la inmovilizo hasta que el solo se separo

-Con esto ya no me veras como tu hermano- Dijo con una gran sonrisa- por que quiero que sepas que aun no me rindo, y si el no se apresura te prometo que te voy a robar! Bueno será mejor que le lleve la comida a mi hermano o se va a morir de hambre, gracias por todo!

Y así después de tomar la cacerola con el resultado de "la clase de cocina" del día salió presuroso, dejando a una perpleja Riza que se tocaba los labios con las yemas de los dedos.

-Je, creo que tampoco te podre ver mas como un niño, y yo también espero que se apresure o podría terminar haciendo una locura

FIN

Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer!

Se vale dejar comentarios, buenos o malos, pues me ayudan a corregir mis errores, subir mi autoestima y tener gente de la cual vengarme!


End file.
